1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid discharge nozzles, and is more particularly concerned with an oscillating nozzle wherein fluid flow drives the oscillation of the nozzle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous prior art nozzles that oscillate, the nozzles being adapted for use with various fluids. One form of oscillating nozzle comprises a flexible member having a whipping action as fluid is discharged therefrom. This type of nozzle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,566 to Gustafson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,605 to Dickinson and British Patent No. 666,971 (1948). A similar action is used in U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,231 to King, though the King device is for use with liquid.
The most common form of oscillating nozzle for liquid comprises a generally rigid conduit member having a pivoted nozzle member. The arrangement is such that the conduit member is driven in one direction by reaction to discharge of liquid; and, at the predetermined end of travel, mechanical means pivots the pivoted nozzle member to reverse the direction. Such an arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,712,523, 2,181,227, 1,621,204, and No. 1,491,253.
Another nozzle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,321 to Knudsen, in FIG. 10 of the drawings. The details of construction of this nozzle are not disclosed, but it will be recognized that the nozzle is designed for use with water under high pressure, so it is clear that the design as dipicted will require pressure-tight joints at the pivot points.